gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pager-Mitteilungen (VCS)
Pager-Mitteilungen bekommt man in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories massenhaft. Sie trudeln meistens direkt nach einer absolvierten Mission ein. Ausnahmen machen Mitteilungen, die während einer Mission eingehen. Eine andere Ausnahme bildet Empire Building (siehe unten). Der Pager heißt im Spiel „Beeper 220“ und ist in Grau gehalten. Nach Soldier * Martinez: Versteck das 'Zeug' in deiner Kaserne, Alter... Nach Cleaning House * Tante Enid: Bleib anständig, Victor. Wir zählen auf dich... Grüße von Lance. Nach Conduct Unbecoming * Phil Cassidy: Ich hab 'nen Job für dich - und 'ne Bude, wenn du eine brauchst... Nach Cholo Victory * Phil: Mein Schwager Marty braucht immer gute Männer wie dich... Nach Boomshine Blowout * Tante Enid: Hat sich dein Bruder bei dir gemeldet? Er hat seine häuslichen Pflichten vernachlässigt... schon wieder. Nach Truck Stop * Lance: Hey Bruder. Tante Enid macht mich total wahnsinnig. Darf ich zu dir kommen? Dann gehört die Stadt uns... Nach Fear the Repo '' * 'Louise:' Komm doch bei Gelegenheit mal vorbei... Nach ''Marked Men * Martinez: Phil und du, ihr steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste. Verlasst die Stadt, solange ihr noch könnt... Nach Takin' out the white Trash * Louise: Kannst du vorbeikommen? Wir haben Ärger mit Marty... Nach To Victor, the Spoils * VCTN: Ein Besucher wartet am Flughafen auf Sie. Wir wünschen einen angenehmen Tag. Nach To Victor, the Spoils jeden Tag um 16.00 Uhr, falls Imperiums-Betriebe vorhanden sind * Empire Building: Zahltag - Imperiumseinnahmen: $??? Nach Jive Drive * Umberto Robina: Du bist also jetzt der Boss von Martys Gang. Wir zwei müssen reden... Nach Hose the Hoes * Tante Enid: Du hast 'ne Freundin wie ich höre. Gib nicht dein ganzes Geld für sie aus, die Familie braucht dich... Nach Robbing the Cradle * Louise: Vic. Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken... meld dich mal... Nach The Audition * Lance: Ich hab den Wagen abgeliefert. Wir sehen uns bei Forbes... Nach Money for Nothing * Lance: Ich vertraue Forbes nicht, Alter. Wir treffen uns am Stadion... Nach Caught as an Act * Tante Enid: Hast du deine Mutter gesehen, diese alte Koksnase? Sie ist gerade abgehauen... Nach The Bum Deal * Tante Enid: Lance sagt, er kümmert sich um alles bei euch. Er ist wirklich ein guter Junge... Nach From Zero to Hero * Louise: Lance sagt, dass du bald ein reicher Mann bist. Heißt das, dass du keine Zeit mehr für mich hast? Nach Brawn of the Dead * Spitz: Wenn du mal mit 'Schneewittchen' drehen willst, Reni ist in den Filmstudios... * Lance: Du kommst besser sofort hierher. Pronto! Nach Blitzkrieg * Armando und Diego Mendez: Scheinbar haben wir gemeinsame Interessen. Melden Sie sich. Bald. Nach Hostile Takeover * Lance: Schwing deinen Arsch hier rüber, Bruder! Nach Turn on, tune in, bug out * Reni: Schätzchen! Ich hab einen lukrativen Kontakt für dich. Küsschen, :-x Nach Kill Phil * Gonzales: Victor. Mein Freund. Kommt doch mal vorbei. Nach Home's on the Range * Lance: Pass auf dich auf, Bruderherz. Man erzählt sich, Martinez ist nicht mehr im Zeugenschutzprogramm... Während der Mission Purple Haze * Gonzales: Warum dauert das so lange? Ruf mich an, pronto! Nach Taking the Fall * Mendez: Das Produkt ist immer noch nicht da. Verarsch mich nicht, Vic. Bring das in Ordnung. Nach Kill Phil: Part 2 * Reni: Ich hab bei Ricardo Diaz ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt. Er will dich treffen... du schuldest mir was, Schätzchen. Nach White Lies * Martinez: Hey, Vic. Ich bin zurück. Wie geht's deiner Freundin? Ich glaube, ich schau mal bei ihr vorbei... Nach The Exchange * Gonzales: Vic. Alter Freund. Ich brauch ein letztes Mal deine Hilfe. Bitte... bitte... Nach Where it hurts most * Martinez: Hey Mann, Louise war echt toll. Sag ihr, ich komme bald mal wieder... Nach Where it hurts most * Mendez: Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Komm vorbei... Nach Burning Bridges * Lance: Hier geht's gleich mächtig rund, Kumpel. Aber ich hab schon eine Idee... Nach Blitzkrieg strikes again * Reni: Schätzchen! Ich brauch dich, Vic. Jetzt mehr denn je. Komm zu mir, mein Adonis... Während der Mission So long Schlong * Reni: Sie haben mich gefunden! Hilf mir, Schätzchen! Ich bin in der Nähe vom Malibu... Nach Lost and found * Martinez: Da hast Glück Vic, aber nichts in der Birne. Denk daran - Glückssträhnen enden irgendwann... Nach Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Phil Cassidy: Danke, dass du dich um Louise gekümmert hast. Weiß ich zu schätzen. Wenn du was brauchst - ruf einfach an. Nach In the Air tonight * Louise: Es wird Zeit für ein richtiges Date, Mr... Du bist bestimmt bei Lance, wie immer. Ich seh dich da. :-x Nach Light my Pyre * Ricardo Diaz: Ein Mendez-Arsch erledigt - bleibt noch einer! Ich weiß schon, wie ich ihn erwische... Nach Over the Top * Martinez: Es wird Zeit, dass wir reinen Tisch machen, Vic. Wir werden uns bald sehen... Kategorie:Gameplay